Tellyzx's Stranded on Poke World Tour(Season 2)
Info: Stranded on Poke World Tour is the recently announced Second season of Tellyzx's Stranded on Poke Island.It was confirmed by Tellyzx in December after a mini marathon of Stranded on Poke Island.The Season started on January 17th,2011.As of now,Tellyzx has announced the month of May has been dedicated to over 12 episodes of new SOPWT.Currently 4 people were added on to the show bringing the official number of Tourists to 36.Two former tourists are expected to return in Episode 17. Cast: Team Kanto: Yanmega Glaceon Rapidash Crawdaunt Serperior Butterfree Typhlosion Swellow Salamence Jolteon Electabuzz Magmar Shiny Herdier Team Hoenn: Torterra Samurott Zoroark Ampharos Beautifly Glalie Gallade Scizor Crobat(A.k.a-Zutzu Jr.) Fraxure(Axew Ep.'s 1-6) Dustox Bastiodon(From PichuxCastform123's TPI) Team Unova: Flygon Wormadam Raichu Gliscor Beedrill Blastoise Roserade Gengar Jynx Combusken(Torchic Ep.'s 1-10) Minun Eliminations: 38.Serperior(Team Kanto)(Japan)-The Teams didn't start until episode 2 so everyone had to vote for someone.He got the boot over Glaceon only because more people seem to hate him. 37.Yanmega(Team Kanto)(Russia)-He got eliminated because of Electabuzz convincing Salamence,Butterfree & Crawdaunt to help him vote out who he wanted.He was voted out over Glaceon. 36.Swellow(Team Kanto)(Antarctica)-She was tricked into getting kissed by Electabuzz,which in turn Gliscor noticed it and told Team Kanto to vote her out because of it.She left over Electabuzz) 35.Raichu(Team Unova)(China)-He started a fight with gliscor while wasn't in the mood and it ulimately put him at risk since they didn't make it to the finish line on the Great wall because of their continuous brawl.He was voted out over Gliscor 34.Blastoise(Team Unova)(Paris)-After sabotaging everyone in the first challenge just to get closer to Rapidash,he pretty much got beaten up by Salamence in the bonus challenge and his team made it in last.He left over Wormadam. 33.Salamence(Team Kanto)(Pokemon Legends Cruise Ship)-He successfully won in obtaining one of the legend's children,but it backfired when Team Hoen stole it back and Crawdaunt accidentally put a hole in the boat on the way back.Crawdaunt was supposed to leave,but because of Electabuzz's alliance, he got sabotaged and was kicked out over Crawdaunt. 32.Rapidash(Team Kanto)(North & South Carolina)-She was set to sabotage Team Hoenn,while in the process Beedrill made her team lose while she was in the middle of it.Team Kanto scored 3rd place again and Because Electabuzz cheated,she left over hime,but not without revealing a secret about Electabuzz involving Ampharos. 31.Samurott(Team Hoenn)(Madagascar)-Although Glalie lost for the team,Gallade had planned to keep Glalie since he was part of his alliance and it was decided that he would cheat someone else off.Samurott surpisingly left over Glalie =( 30.Glalie(Team Hoenn)(Egypt)-Glalie got sabotaged by Scizor a 2nd time and this time it was between him & Gallade.Gallade back in episode 8 announced something called a protection clause for his alliance.Because of that,Glalie finally got his,but it was revealed that Gallade was suposed to leave if it wasn't for him cheating. (Magmar,Minun,Bastiodon & Shiny Herdier joined in Episode 10) 29.Jolteon(Team Kanto)(England)-Because of his Caffeine condition,he only only drank the tea once and electrocuted Fraxure & Gliscor during the challenge.He left because the majority of Team Kanto kicked him out because he's was related to Glaceon,not because he lost the challenge.He was voted out over Glaceon. 28.Wormadam(Team Unova)(Ireland)-After figuring out that Glaceon is dating Bastiodon and that he's evil,she decides to let everyone know,but before she's able to,she gets sabotaged by Bastiodon during the challenge and loses for her team.She gets kicked off over Combusken 27.Galceon xDDDD(Team Kanto)(Canada)-She finally got hers when Gliscor & Electabuzz,with the help of Beedrill and a bomb as well,sabotaged her and got Team Kanto to lose.With a big shock,She left over Electabuzz and everyone rejoiced xD 26. 25. 24. 23. 22. 21. 20. 19. 18. 17. 16. 15. 14. 13. 12. 11. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3rd place: Runner Up: WINNER: SOPWT Episode Names & Locations: 1.Stereotypical Japan,32 Tourists(Japan) 2.Lose This Challenge & We Bomb You!(Russia) 3.Adventures in Anarctica(Antarctica) 4.The Great Wall of Idiots(China) 5.Tour de Doomsday(France) 6.Stranded on Pokemon Legends Cruise Ship(PLCS) 7.North Carry Me,South Carry Myself & I(North & South Carolina) 8.Madagascar Madness(Madagascar) 9.Building A Pyramid 101(Egypt) 10.Hot Tea In The UK(England) 11.The 4 Leaf Clover of Immunity(Ireland) 12.Canadian Bacon Kaboodle(Canada) 13.Ride Those Mamoswines(India) 14.Anything Brazil Can Do, We Can Do Better(Brazil) 15.Boomerang Catastrophe(Australia) 16.New York & Old Me(New York,New York) 17.SOPWT's Fifa World Cup(South Africa) 18.Pokemon D.C.(Washington D.C.) 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. SOPWT Movie Event:Stranded on The Bermuda Triangle!!! 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. Special: The Mothim Bros. Aftershow Tour The Mothim Bros. Aftershow Tour is the official aftershow of SOPWT.It's hosted by The Shiny Mothim & Mothim(A.k.a-The Mothim Bros. xD) and they come on after every 6 episodes to interview the losers voted out. Hosts:Shiny Mothim & Mothim Interview The Losers: Sceptile & Venusaur Voting Results:Swampert & Emboar Shiny Mothim's Song of The Day:Shiny Mothim Peanut Gallery: Cinccino Musharna Zebstrika Charizard Meganium Infernape Songs Challenge In Every Episode: 1.No Song 2.Dynamite by Taio Cruz(Sung By The Whole SOPWT Cast) 3.Monster by Lady Gaga(Sung By Swellow & Electabuzz) 4.Dragoon's Got Us Running The Wall Again(DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again by Usher)(Sung By Team Hoenn) 5.The Only Exception by Paramore(Sung By Salamence) & Please Don't Go by Mike Posner(Sung By Zutzu Jr. & Blastoise) 6.It's Not Over by Daughtry(Sung By The Whole SOPWT Cast) 7.Grenade by Bruno Mars(Sung By Rapidash,Zutzu Jr. & Fraxure) 8.Bedroom Intruder,Electabuzz(Sung By Team Kanto,Excluding Electabuzz) 9.Build This Way(Born This Way By Lady Gaga)(Sung By Team Hoenn) 10.Don't Stop Drinkin'(Don't Stop Believin' By The Glee Cast)(Sung By Gliscor,Fraxure & Jolteon) 11.Missin' U(Kissin' U by Miranda Cosgrove)(Sung By Magmar) 12.Wake Me Up When The Bacon's Found(Wake Me Up When September Ends By Green Day)(Sung By Electabuzz & Gliscor) 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28 29. 30. 31. 32.